Love, Pain, and everything in between
by JenMari
Summary: IMPORTANT......? FIND OUT! Enjoy! Peace!
1. Just Fine

I don't own twilight or any of the characters in it Stephenie Meyer does!

So this is my first story hope you like!

__________________________________________________________________

"Jake what are you doing?" she's asked me that 10 times already and I've given her the same answer each time.

"I don't know!" I truly don't know what I'm doing It feels like time is traveling at 50,000 miles per minute. 3 months ago she looked like a 14 year old now she looks like a 16 year old with the academic level of……well I don't know what they call it but she's just really smart!

"Jake…Jake…JAKE!" oh I guess I wasn't listening to her "yes Renesmee?" I've been doing that a lot lately too.

"Are you gonna be ok?" she looks worried bout me huh man she's worried about me when she's skyrocketing into adulthood that's one of the reasons I love her so much and how I know everything's gonna be ok.

"Yeah I think I'll be just fine…..we'll be just fine."

__________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it Please Review!

*****If anyone wants me to post a drabble in here please just ask I'm totally for it just send me your info.*****


	2. Prank

I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.....i wish i did though!

#2 yay! Emmett got himself into a little situation lol!

Hope you like it!!!!!

* * *

"Everyone's a critique seriously it was a joke" Well maybe it wasn't that funny now that I think about it…..

Flashback:

"so I was thinking about taking Bella shopping" Alice must be talking to Edward or Jasper "Maybe you should ask her first…" so she is talking to Edward hmm I think a prank on Edward is in order "Oh I don't need to I've already seen that no matter what she goes…."

"Alice why are you reciting the numbers in pie in your head in French?" Alice must have seen what I'm planning I must hurry HA "Oh no reason I just felt like it BYE!" "Hmm she was in a hurry"

In a few seconds he'll walk in and be taken by surprise

I'll start thinking of different things just in case! Oh say can you see by the………….

"Emmett why are you thinking of the National Anthem" "there was a baseball game on earlier and it just got stuck in my head" "Lovely"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" ha ha ha Edward must have found it!!!!!!

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A POSTER OF A NAKED HUGH HEFNER IN MY ROOM…………………………..Emmett!!!!!!" Oops better run

End Flashback:

Nah it was still funny!

"Come on it was just a joke why aren't you mad at Alice she didn't tell you what I was up 2!" this was so not worth it!

"I just wanted to see Edwards reaction face to face hehe"

"Edward I don't want to do this" this is so gross and disgusting

"Too bad Emmet your going to do this and enjoy it too"

"Yuck" I won't enjoy Eating a Cockroach!!!!!!!!!! Seeing as I'll have to vomit it up again EWWWW!!!!!!

* * *

Hope you liked it!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Pointers

I don't own twilight or its characters Stephenie Meyer does

whoo number 3! Edward is trying to relax in his room when he is interrupted by something! Rated M

* * *

My family never has any privacy around me! Sometimes I wish I couldn't read minds.

Like now for instance…….. "Jasper keep going don't stop"…..this is horrible

"Alice would you and Jasper please go somewhere else to do your …..sexual intercourse" honestly I can't spend one day in my room without being disturbed by this.

"Edward you seriously need to keep out of others heads!" my response was dripping with sarcasm "Emmett thanks for the advice I'll have to try that sometime….Oh Wait I have tried that and it doesn't work!!!" this is hopeless

"Ya know Edward you could take some pointers from it since you are a virgin and all ha ha" please tell me Emmett did not just advise me to Watch them and get pointers ugh that's revolting

"Emmett I'm not going to watch them like their some kind of TV show and take pointers that's disgusting!" besides I don't need pointers I'm not a complete idiot!

"Sure but Bella might like that you know a few different things ya know before you guys get it ON!" I'd seriously take hanging out with Mike Newton over this

"I'm out of here before you start to demonstrate different sex positions with Rosalie!" now that would be REVOLTING "Your Loss Edward your loss!" I so wish sometimes my family was a little less open with their sex lives!

* * *

i hope you liked this one! got any good ideas for one I'm all ears!

Please Review!!!!


	4. Rock, Paper, Scissors

I don't own Twilight or the Characters Stephenie Meyer does

So i've had this written for a while i just decided to post it

Edward's Playing rock paper scissors!!!!! ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

"Ok, I understand that Scissors can beat Paper

and I get how Rock beats Scissors

but there's no way that Paper can beat Rock!

Paper is supposed

To magically

"wrap around"

Rock leaving

It immobile?

Then,

Why the hell

Can't paper do

This to Scissors?

In fact,

Screw Scissors!

Why can't Paper

Do this to people?

Why aren't sheets of

College-ruled

Notebook paper

Constantly suffocating

students as they

attempt to take notes in class?

I'll

Tell

You

Why!

It's because Paper

Can't beat anybody!

A rock would tear

That shit up in

About 2 seconds!

When I play

'Rock, Paper, Scissors.'

I always choose Rock.

Then, when

Emmett claims

He's beaten me

With His Paper

I punch him in

The face with

My already clenched

Fist and say

Something like…

"Oh shit,

I'm sorry,

I thought paper

Would protect you."

"Edward that wasn't nice!" "Your right Bella that wasn't nice…..but it was Hilarious!" HA

* * *

So what did ya think? Please reveiw i know you want 2!

Peace!

ps. - got any ideas for a drabble i want to know 3's yall


	5. Baseball

Of course as always i do not own twilight or the characters Stepenie Meyer does

Edward goes to a base ball game....................Enjoy!

* * *

"Bella this is awful" these kids think this is how you play baseball ridiculous "Edward not everyone can play baseball like a vampire there only 10 years old for goodness sake"

"Why are you making me sit through this agony?"

"because Jake is coaching the team and Renesmee wanted to watch the game so stop whining!"

Whining this is not what I call whining I call this ………………..not whining that's what I call it

"will it at least be over soon?"

"Yes there is only one more inning after this" thank God!

**2 Minutes Later**

"You call that a strike ump That was far right"

"um Edward don't get to out of hand" out of hand this ump is being so unfair

"its fine Bella"

"Ump that was not a ball it was a strike it went right down the middle COME ON!" "Um Edward"

"You gotta be kidding me he was safe!" "Edward!"

"What Bella?" "Please settle down"

Oh here comes the field owner maybe he'll help

"Sir one more word to the Ump and you'll be out of here got it!" some help he is fine then

"UMP YOU STINK!"

"Please leave the fields sir Now!"

"You can't kick me out!"

"Um Edward"

"Yes Jacob?"

"Yes they can" this is ridiculous

"Come on Edward lets get you home"

"YOU haven't seen the last of ME Ump"

"Lets Go Edward come on...what happened to 'This is awful'"

"Bella the kids probably would play better if that ump wasn't so unfair"

"Right…..Remind me to not bring you next time" WHAT???

"But Bella love…." "No buts if your going to do that again your not going"

"Alright love…" this is so unfair

* * *

So what do ya think!!!! I know ya wanna review......I have ESP!

**********If you have any ideas or anything you want me to write about please feel free to PM me or just leave it as a review*********

Peace, Love, & TWILIGHT!!!!!


	6. Story Time

**I don't own Twilight or its characters!!!!**

**I'm sry i haven't uploaded in a while i started this one before the baseball game and just didn't know how to finish it than it suddenly came to me LOL**

**ENJOY!!!! Charlie tells a little story!!!**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Ok so we were at the store and Bella was around 4 years old…" my dad is not telling this story

"Dad please stop no one wants to hear this story" please don't tell this story its embarrassing

"Of Course they want to hear this story Hun it's a cute story" did he just say it was cute

"Dad its not cute its embarrassing!" seriously

"than I defiantly want to hear this!!!!" Emmett hollered! of course Emmett would want to hear it

"I should've known"

"so I was at the counter trying to pay for all the groceries….." UGH!!!!!

**Flash back In Bella's POV( AN: Even though Charlie is telling the story, its cuter this way)**

"Daddy" he the chief of police

"DADDY" he not listening

"Bella honey I'm busy right now" but daddy

"daddy I got a question " these people looking at me weird

"Bells can you wait 2 seconds I'm almost done" I don't think so but I try

"Ok I'm done what is it you wanted sweetie?

" I feel better now never mind daddy I don't have to go anymore"

"honey what do you mean 'you don't have to go Anymore'"

"I went potty" my legs warm hehe

"aw Bella why didn't you tell me ya had to go?"

"I tried daddy you busy" dummy

**End Flash back**

Well Emmett apparently enjoyed it seeing as he can't stop laughing!

"Ok dad you had your fun no more stories" please please please no more

"Fine Bella but it's a cute story" CUTE????

"how is that Cute?" I can't wait to hear this explanation!

"Cause honey you were young and adorable" well he has a point

"don't worry Bella Hun no one else will hear that story I promise" thank god

"Hey where's Emmett" Edward chimed in

**In La Push Emmetts POV**

"So Bella peed her pants" so funny it had to be told again

"Seriously Ha ha that's hilarious" of course it is Jacob DUH!!!!

Ha ha ha Bella will never live this down!

* * *

Hope you liked it!!!! Review cause ya know ya want 2 ESP Remember!!!! lol

****As i've said before ANY IDEAS FOR A DRABBLE TELL ME!!!!!****

Peace, Love, & TWILIGHT!!!


	7. Gum

**I don't own twilight or any thing in it Just the ideas**

**Emmett Likes chewing Bubble Gum....what will happen??????? Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rose there is nothing else we can do!" No no no no no no

"Just calm down I'll make you look great!!!" Of course Alice would be happy about doing this

"I can't do this" I can't its just not possible

"Rose babe yes you can it will be great….'snickers'" Oh fine ugh

"Alice please don't do anything drastic!" here we go

"YAY!!!!….your going to love it I promise" lets hope I do Alice!!!

**Flash back:**

"I love chewing gum its like amazing!" he better not get that gum anywhere near me!

"Emmett stay as far from me with that stuff as possible!" that stuff is revolting

"Why babe its only gum" gum gets everywhere

"Hey guys have you seen Edward?" ugh its Bella

"No he hasn't been through here Bella" why must Emmett be so nice to her

"Well he isn't at my house and he hasn't called so I'm getting worrie………..d…………Ow that hurt" ha she can't stop from tripping over herself!

"Oh my gosh Ha Bella every time you're here your hilarious Ha ha ha………..oops" AHHHHHHHHH

"Emmett what did you do to Rosalie?" NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!

"YOU GOT GUM IN MY HAIR"

"I'm so sorry Babe Hold on we'll get Alice to fix it" Oh my god NO!!!!

**End Flash back**

"Hold still!" this is going to look hideous

"FINE if I must" I can't believe I'm letting them do this

"I think it looks great!" piped up Bella, Great the girl with no Fashion sense likes it ugh I'm doomed

**A lot of Hair Later**

"My master piece is Complete and it looks great if I do say so myself" well maybe it does look good

*looks in mirror* scratch that last thought

"Alice why does my hair look just like YOURS?" defiantly not a good thing

"Isn't it cute…were like twins…but your blonde and I'm brunette!" OMG

"Rose babe don't do anything drastic" if Emmett doesn't want me to hurt her he better stop me

"Emmett grab Rosalie NOW!!!!" of course Edward the mind reader saves the day

"I'm fine I guess I can live with it" ugh

"Yay maybe we should go buy matching outfits 2!" Oh Joy

* * *

Hope you liked it!!!! So i stole edward's mind readin power so i know you wanna review i hear you thinkin it!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie: Author?

Me: Yes!

Rosalie: I don't really like this one it gives me Nightmares

Me: I'm sorry do ya want me to remove it?

Rosalie: that woud be great Author!

Me: TOO BAD!!!!!

Rosalie: GRRRRR!!!!!

Pease, Love, & TWILIGHT!!!!


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay I won't be updating for about a Week cause I'll be at Falls Creek so I must leave my lovely laptop with my wonderful Ideas and drabbles!!!!!! Sorry if I got your hopes up with an update!!!!

PEACE, LOVE, & TWILIGHT

*****Please Give me some Ideas of What*****

*****to write about anything will do*****

I LUV YALL!!!!!!!!


End file.
